


Songs of Love

by Ribby



Series: Boromir's Cloak [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Sound to keep the silence and the darkness at bay.
Series: Boromir's Cloak [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205957





	Songs of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Cold" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and the final (I think!) in my sort-of-series about Boromir's cloak. The two lines Aragorn sings are the last two lines of [](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/profile)[just_ann_now](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/)'s lovely [triolet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/tolkien_weekly/187008.html?#cutid1), and are used with her gracious permission--thank you, Ann!

On watch, Aragorn sang under his breath--sound to keep the silence and the darkness at bay.

_"When the wind blows from the river, my lord will not feel the cold.  
I'll weave my love like armor, to shield him from all harm."_

Boromir's voice came out of the darkness. "My mother used to sing that at her loom."

"It was your cloak she was weaving, wasn't it?'

"She began it and Faramir finished." Boromir sat down next to Aragorn, shoulders brushing, and draped his cloak around Aragorn, then slid under it himself. "Sing it for me, one more time?"


End file.
